A Refuel of Pride
by Kanon The Great
Summary: A poor girl sits embarrassed and sad. She needed someone to depend upon and someone to cheer her up from her wicked sisters. Fortunately "The Enemy of my Enemy, is my Friend." Oneshot. Lucifer also discovers how good of an ahaha.wav she has. Lucifer x Kanon 3


Rain started to pour on Rokkenjima. The small island in the Ryukyu chain was often a target of Tropical Storms from the East China Sea, and today was no exception. There, a red body came to figure on top of a rock near the coast of the Cay. She barely had a skirt, but she stood tall not minding her exposure. After all she wanted to be exposed. This figure was none other than the Demon of Pride, the First Ranked Demon of Hell. Lucifer: The Stake of Pride, and was doing a good job at defending her title. Everything she did was Perfecto. She could not go one minute without bragging on how her hair and her looks were better than everyone else, or how good her grades were when she went to school with Ange, her best friend. Yet today, she was exactly the opposite,

She was depressed and sad, but at what? Lucifer was not depressed at a lot of things?

But she was indeed sad, for it was today when the first Party of Beatrice-Sama occurred, and she was to meet the Ushiromiya Family. Beato had only made the best choices, and all the other Stakes were happy, particularly Leviathan and Belphegor since Kyrie and Rudolf were there. Unfortunately, she went to battle the only person that was superior to her, Kanon (the whole thing started over Kanon spilling Punch on her). Kanon defeated her once again, and unfortunately he did so again cut her blouse, and was granted by Battler a drink as the incompetent fool wanted him to "become more human", which sounded wrong. leaving Lucifer sad and ran off to the coast of the island to cry of being embarrassed before her sisters could get there.

Still Lucifer was ashamed. This was not how the Demon of Pride should be treated. If anything she believed that she would get a special seat with a canopy bed and a huge bar of gold with servants to worship her as a Goddess or things like those. But she was to stick to levels of the Working Class where she had to live with some horrible yet loving sisters.

"Sigh, why? Why is it that i can be defeated by some... some... low-life, useless wood type of Furniture! Kanon is almost as useless as BATTLER!" She screamed.

"Ay calm yourself Devil Lady. Come back anyway, Zepar and Furfur's Rave Party is at nine remember? I heard Asmodeus is dressing up to get some, Ihihihi. Grrr... I don't know Beato! No I am not hitting on another woman!" Battler voice echoed to Lucifer from the Meta-World.

Out of the blue though, a figure was seen on top of the trees. It attracted her attention and she stood tall to investigate what was infiltrating her privacy. It was Kanon, who was dressed in his casual A&F jacket. He looked emotionless and had his hands in the air not wanting harm. Enraged, the Stake turned into her powerful plastic form and was about to charge.

"Violence is not a suggestion. I came to offer an apology."

The girl turned back to her human form. "Fine. Whatever." Lucifer covered the wound that showed her laced bra.

"Why do that? I though furniture like you had no emotions?" She said.

"I simply am doing what is right. I know it's hard, but i also wanted to ask if anything is troubling you besides your um, 'bad luck'. Is there someone that bothers you?" Kanon explained to the girl. This triggered off her pride, and a tear started flowing from her eye. Soon a sniff.

"Well, to you low-class *sniff* furniture *another sniff*... UUUUWAAAAHHH! Why do my sisters have to be so cruel!? I'm the one who is supposed to be! ME! BUT THEY ARE SO GOOD AT IT AND THEY MAKE ME FEEL HORRIBLE!" The Demon cried and shed a waterfall of tears splashing on to Kanon's jacket. Luckily he brought an umbrella. "And its hard, because they always make fun of me when i fail, and thats because of you- what are you doing?!" Lucifer was soon engulfed by Kanon who give her a light hug. At first she thought of beheading the man, but she felt comfy and held on.

"Shannon often messes up and is embarrassed too. So, i comfort her when she's depressed."

"My sister does that to me too." Lucifer said. They began to talk until the sun set, about what their lives were like and how they spent their free time. Soon she was back to her old self in no time.

"HA! I will shut those peasants mouths and make them bow down to me!" The Prideful demon said and began to Cackle. Lucifer never laughed, but usually giggled casually when some of her sisters were going through videos on YouTube. But she discovered he laugh. It was different, i sounded like that red headed girl witch that she was in service to before. "Eva", but more shrill and longer like that Blue one "Bernkastel". She thought it was great, and her energy was released. She wanted to do more, and soon walked off to show it off to her sisters.

Kanon just watched and sighed. The girl turned back and realized what he had done to her. "Thank You." She gave him a kiss, and ran off to enjoy the rest of the party.


End file.
